


Sand

by Fizzymulticolouredbelts



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzymulticolouredbelts/pseuds/Fizzymulticolouredbelts
Summary: I’m floating. Drifting perhaps, but here nonetheless. I’m tired and so, so, cold. Free me from this never ending existence.





	Sand

I’m floating. I’m always floating. I am unable to remember anything but this forlorn existence of floating. I am not alone there is many of us. Yet, I feel alone, the others don’t talk or perhaps they do and I am merely unable to understand them. I have only myself as company in these dark, cold depths. No light is here, yet, I can see. I wish I couldn't. I am neither predator nor prey. Fear consumes my very being but I am calm and despite my pulsating flesh being filled with trepidation at the thought of those whose eyes I cannot see, I know they are here. Sometimes I can see a glimpse of the sun that warms the world above me and my body freezes mesmerised by it’s beauty but then I remember danger is all around me, even if I can’t see it. I am scared and fearful of a future that does not quite exist yet life i this form is a life devoid of meaning. It is time for me to ascend to something bigger than me, something which lives and feels more that abhor of those gods who have banished me to live in these lifeless, terrifying depths. I crave to feel the sand, grainy and hot under me. I crave to smell and taste the fresh air of the world above, of a world where those heartless gods decide my future. I believe it is my time. Goodbye, I say , for now, but we all know this is the last time you shall see me. I am full of melancholy, yet there isn’t much of me left. The journey was long, and I don’t want to go in these circumstances but when has fate smiled kindly upon me. At last I am to become more than my floating, meaningless existence. I shall finally feel the sand, even if it hurts. I shall finally feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Depressed jellyfish?


End file.
